New Horizons
by serenitymeimei
Summary: S.A.R.A.H. takes it upon herself to nudge her inhabitants in a new direction...a direction involving handcuffs. LJ Eureka Kink Meme prompt, Allison/Carter


**Disclaimer: **If the show were mine, there'd be lots more sex and a lot less science (not that the geek talk isn't awesome though, cus it is). There's far too many pretty people for them NOT to be all over each other... See profile for a REAL disclaimer.**  
**

**A/N: **Written for a prompt at the LJ Eureka Kink Meme!**  
**

* * *

Jack and Allison had only been together for a few weeks when a pair of standard issue handcuffs suddenly appeared in the slats of his headboard (which had always been padded before, making him suspect that S.A.R.A.H. had not only done a little shopping without his consent, but was- and this is where he shuddered- a little kinkier than he'd given her credit for). But that's beside the point.

The first time he noticed them, they were dangling above his head when he woke, shiny and innocent. With Ally asleep in his arms though, he didn't think much of it and allowed himself to drift back into the land of slumber.

The second time he noticed them, there was a pair of strong, slender legs were wrapped around his hips, naked skin gliding distractingly over his, and the next thing he knew dainty fingers were snapping cold metal around his wrists. There was a triumphant look on her face- the cat who ate the canary- and she ground down against him in a way that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Everything after that was a blur, but the bruises that they left made him blush at least once a day for the next week.

The third time he noticed them, he purposefully distracted Allison with his lips and tongue until she couldn't think straight, before gently locking them around her outstretched arms. Her eyes widened in almost comical proportions, but she didn't complain. So, he spent the rest of the night teasing her the point of begging for relief, only taking pity on her when she started struggling against her bonds. He was rough with her that night. Not overly, but just enough to make her legs wobble and bow the next morning when they stumbled into the shower together and made love tenderly against the cold tile.

From then on, she always urged him to never hold back, but otherwise they never talked about it, or hinted to each other when it was appropriate to use them. He felt like the little spell around them would break if they did.

Which is why, nearly four months after the handcuffs first appearance, when he and Ally tumbled into his bedroom in a tangle of limbs and discarded clothes, only to find a cock ring and two sets of nipple clamps sitting on top of his pillow, he was a little confused. Seriously, they were just sitting there like mints in a hotel room.

Breaking their kiss, he gaped at the tiny objects, "Really, Ally? The handcuffs weren't enough?"

"What?"

He watches her blink heavily, her groping hands slowing to a stop as she followed his gaze.

"Oh, shit..." she groaned, her forehead falling against his shoulder, "S.A.R.A.H?"

"Yes, Dr Blake?" the house responded cheerfully.

"Oh, my God," Jack whispered, "It _was_ her!"

Allison nodded, and he noticed her cheeks blushing a cute shade of pink.

" Was it wrong of me to purchase these items?" S.A.R.A.H. asked, "After our girl talk the other day, I spent the afternoon researching BD/SM..."

_'Girl talk?' he mouthed to Allison. _

She glared, covering her lips with one finger, shushing him. God, he hated this wacky town sometimes.

"...I apologize for taking such liberties. Shall I dispose of them?"

Jack thought about it, looking from Allison, to the bed, and back again. He shrugged, a tiny smirk quirking his lips.

"No," she grinned, answering for him as her fingers trailing down his bare chest, slipping under the band of his boxers, "I think we're going to keep them."

He hissed softly, arching into her grasp, "Uh, yeah- thanks, S.A.R.A.H."

"You're welcome, Sheriff Carter," she practically preened, "Have a pleasant evening."

"You too, S.A.R.A.H.," Allison pumped her fist around him with a playful glint in her eye, letting her thumb brush firmly over the sensitive head each pass, "What do you say, Carter? Wanna try out our new toys?"

Jack groaned at the idea, surprised by how eagerly he tugged her against his body, and sent them tumbling onto the bed. He'd never been one to experiment with his sex life, by nature he was a pretty vanilla guy. But as Ally giggled and wrapped her bare legs around his waist, reaching for one of the clamps, he was convinced that he'd just been waiting for _her_ to try.

The next morning, when he woke up with Allison sprawled over his chest, sated and sore in all of the right places, the first thing that he saw was those damn handcuffs hanging from the headboard above him. Only this time, instead of closing his eyes and going back to sleep, he vowed to talk to Fargo about getting a special upgrade for S.A.R.A.H..

He owed his meddling house a great, big thank you.

**End.**


End file.
